Another Ending To Avengers
by Jokersosmiling
Summary: Y si un personaje, un OC se colara en la película de Avengers y ademas robase el corazón del dulce Steve Rogers?


Y pues mi segundo fanfic que ademas en este caso es un regalo pues participa en el amigo invisible de la torre Stark.

Es un OCXSteve Rogers nunca he escrito algo así pero espero que os guste y sobretodo a mi AI.

 **Disclaimer:** No, los vengadores no me pertenecen ni siquiera el capitán, ojala lo hicieran pero no, son de la compañía Marvel y estos específicamente de Marvel Movies osea Disney. Este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible: ¡Feliz año nuevo! del foro La Torre Stark.

Another Ending

Prologo

El agua caía desde la ducha hasta el suelo de blanco pulido de la bañera donde ella estaba sentada desde hacía diez minutos tras haber cerrado la llave del agua provocando un suave "pic,pic" con cada gota que caía, el sonido era cada vez menos frecuente según el agua se agotaba.

La joven sentada en la bañera tenía el cabello castaño muy oscuro y ondulado, los ojos de color café estaban clavados en el suelo de la bañera pero sin mirarlo en realidad, mas sumida en sus propios pensamientos que en nada que la rodeaba, sus piernas largas y definidas al igual que sus brazos eran muestra de sus largas y duras horas de entrenamiento de la misma manera que su piel tersa y suave de su juventud, no tenía mas de 24 años, aunque la edad exacta? Ni ella lo sabía, como tantas cosas de su vida era un misterio y aparentemente quedaría sin resolver porque por mas promesas que hiciera Furia, en los últimos años había quedado demostrado, hacía falta ser un genio, vestir ropa rara (casi ridícula), haber participado en la segunda guerra mundial, tener antecedentes de muy dudable reputación como asesino, salir de un mal experimento y o venir de otro planeta para llamar la atención de ese hombre, chasqueó la lengua y sin darse cuenta, de forma absolutamente inconsciente comenzó a mover sus rosados labios repitiendo lo que el líder de la mayor organización secreta mundial les dijo el día anterior.

"Los vengadores deben ser nuestra absoluta prioridad -dijo muy alterado se notaba que el reciente ataque recibido en una de las bases de SHIELD y posterior robo del tesseracto mas uno de los predilectos de Furia lo había dejado alterado- mañana mismo se intentara reunir a todos los que podamos en menos de 48 horas quiero tener las dos pistas de aterrizaje preparadas para el despegue, no olvidéis que a partir de ahora estamos en guerra, el asgardiano Loki ha declarado la guerra a nuestro planeta, asesinado de forma directa e indirecta a algunos de nuestros mejores hombres y llevándose a Zelbick y Barton... Así que ahora deberemos estar absolutamente alerta a …."

Movió la cabeza para alejar su mente de el recuerdo, si seguía así pasaría toda la mañana en la bañera dándole vueltas a toda aquella situación y ya era suficiente, tras la charla Furia había querido hablar con ella aparte para informarle de que tenía una misión especial, iría como acompañante con el para buscar personalmente a uno de los vengadores.

No sabía muy bien porque debía ser ella y a pesar de haber aceptado sin discutir una molesta sensación se había anidado en su estomago, no era una sensación desconocida por desgracia, de echo conocía muy bien el problema y era no saber que es lo que planeaba Furia al querer llevarla a ella precisamente, como siempre había cosas que no entendía, secretos y misterios que se le escapaban y que no sabía como resolver y que dejaban en ella esa extraña sensación, era como una impotencia perpetua, parecía que haber llegado hasta SHIELD no era suficiente, lo que sabía de su vida no era ni la mitad de lo que desconocía y no parecía haber nadie capaz de encontrar respuesta o tal vez es que no era lo suficientemente importante, no cuando el mundo estaba en guerra y dos ejércitos se formaban y ambos sin consciencia ni conocimiento de cuan grande o poderoso era su enemigo pues como bien había dicho Furia, el enemigo era inteligente si pero confiado y demasiado prepotente lo que bien jugaría a su favor, probablemente los infravaloraría. Sacudiendo de nuevo su cabeza por fin se digno a levantarse del suelo de la bañera y salir del baño hacía su habitación, estaba ya casi seca tras el tiempo de reflexión así que salió sin toalla y se detuvo junto a su cama donde preparada desde esa mañana estaba su ropa delicadamente plegada a un lado del colchón, se vistió con el típico uniforme de SHIELD y activo el auricular por pura costumbre. Era pronto aún, la gran parte del cuartel dormía excepto aquellos que hacían turnos nocturnos o no dormían en muchas horas o los que tenían misiones matutinas como ella, aparentemente el hombre al que iba a conocer no dormía mucho.

* * *

Capitulo 1: A sus ordenes, mi capitán

Estaba esperando junto a la sala de reuniones donde Furia tenía una reunión con el consejo para informarles de que pondría en marcha la iniciativa vengadores. Estaba de brazos cruzados apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta escuchando, había que admitir que al menos los tenía bien puestos, contestar así a los senadores era tener mucho valor sin duda, se despegó de la pared cuando la conversación finalizó y Nick Furia salia de la sala para ponerse a andar a su lado.

\- Espero que este preparada para el hombre que va a conocer señorita Delkader. No es un hombre corriente.

\- Acaso alguno de los de la iniciativa lo es? -dice mirándolo un momento mientras salían por la puerta para dirigirse a un coche negro que los esperaba en ella-

\- Bueno no... -dice deteniéndose junto al vehículo mientras abre la puerta- pero descubrirá que este es muy particular -termina la frase subiéndose a uno de los asientos traseros del coche dejando el otro para ella-

\- No se porque... -dice subiéndose también y cerrando- casi diría que el debería ser el mas normal.

\- Eso solo en apariencia.

Tras unos minutos el coche se aparcó cerca de un gimnasio de aspecto antiguo, probablemente de los años ochenta, se bajaron y entraron en el lugar, se escuchaban golpes de alguien golpeando algo con mucha fuerza.

\- Acaso no vino ayer por la tarde aquí? -preguntó ella-

\- Aja -dijo Furia-

\- Es que ha pasado aquí la noche?

\- Aparentemente.

Al llegar a la zona del gimnasio lo vio, no llevaba mas que unas deportivas desgastadas, unos pantalones marrón claro de aspecto cómodo y una camisa blanca manchada de su sudor señal de las horas que llevaba entrenando, en sus manos sendas vendas para proteger la piel de cada golpe contra la dura tela de la que estaban echos los sacos aunque a pesar de su resistencia el material no aguantó mucho antes de reventar y descolgarse de el gancho que lo sujetaba yendo hacía la otra punta del gimnasio con el ultimo golpe que el le dio. Se quedó mirándolo asombrada, había estado toda la noche allí entrenando sin parar y aún así parecía no haber gustado mas que un tercio de su energía.

\- Impresiona verdad? -dijo Nick Furia antes de adelantarse para ir a hablar con aquel hombre-

\- Si... Impresiona. -dijo ella para si misma quedándose atrás dejando a los dos hombres a hablar y estando atenta-

Observó atenta como Furia le explicaba toda la información a Steve y como este prometía que ya poco podía sorprenderlo llegando a apostarse diez dolares "despídete de diez dolares Capitán" se dijo a si misma, al ver que el joven iba hacía los sacos y cogía uno con toda facilidad y seguramente con intención de irse dio unos pasos dentro del recinto llamando sobre ella la atención de Steve que la miró de arriba abajo, antes de decir nada Furia habló por ella

\- Oh si, le presento a la agente Delkader ella le acompañara a su apartamento y luego hacía las oficinas de SHIELD.

\- No es por ofender señor -comenzó a decir Steve- pero por que cambie el mundo aún se ir yo solo de un lugar a otro

\- No es una cuestión de capacidad Rogers si no mas bi...

´- Si... Me permiten -Delkader habló y ambos hombres la miraron ella dirigió una mirada rápida a Furia y enseguida clavó sus ojos en Steve- Capitán Rogers no se trata de cuestionar su capacidad pero ahora mismo y de forma encubierta hay una guerra y SHIELD ve necesario que tenga una escolta. Tal vez no pueda protegerle físicamente pero hay información que usted aún no controla y tal vez el tal Loki intente atacarlo de forma mas sutil de lo que pueda pensar -vio como Steve fruncía algo el ceño pero continuó- no creo que la época de la que usted viene sea recordada precisamente por tácticas poco agresivas.

\- Me cree incapaz de ver por mi mismo las señales de una guerra señorita Delkader? -inquirió alzando una ceja dejando caer el saco con un sonoro estruendo y acercándose lentamente hacía ella- le recuerdo que yo vengo de una.

\- Tal vez pero esto no es nada para lo que le hayan podido instruir. Nadie esta seguro de lo que pasara y creo que negarse a aceptar ayuda solo por la vanidad de creer que una atormentada experiencia le da un gran conocimiento no es una tactica muy inteligente.

\- … -Rogers suspiro y le dio la espalda para coger de nuevo su saco- Esta bien agente Delkader espero que no le importe caminar un poco.

La joven sonrió.

\- Por supuesto que no Capitán

Y así Steve se fue del gimnasio seguido por ella.

…

Steve miró a la joven a unos pasos de el.

\- Puedes caminar conmigo sabes? O es que te da vergüenza que te vean con el hombre que lleva un saco de boxeo sobre sus hombros?

\- No claro que no -dijo Delkader situándose a su lado-

\- Suele Furia hacerte caminar tras el?

\- No exactamente Furia... Es instrucción militar usted debería saberlo no?

\- Si, pero creí que esas cosas habrían cambiado.

\- … -la chica desvió la vista- hay cosas que no cambian.

\- Tal vez deberían hacerlo.

Delkader lo miró sorprendida.

\- Que? No esperabas que encontrara fallos en nuestro sistema militar? Has pensado que por ser el capitán america creía que nuestro ejercito era perfecto?

\- No, no, claro que no... -dijo por reflejo pero al mirar a los ojos de Steve chasqueó la lengua y movió la cabeza a un lado- Vale, puede que si -concedió- no soy la persona mas agradable del mundo me temo... Lo siento yo ni siquiera se porque he sido asignada ha esta misión, no creo que sea mi fuerte las relaciones.

\- Tal vez por eso -dijo Steve deteniéndose ante un portal dejando el saco de boxeo en el suelo para poder sacar las llaves de un bolsillo y abrir la puerta- puede que Furia quiera que aprendas sobre la marcha -de nuevo cogió el sacó y le hizo un gesto para que pasara antes- las señoritas primero -Delkader se rió y entró-

\- Sabe... Estos protocolos ya no se llevan.

\- Es malo comportarse como un caballero?

\- No... Bueno a veces si, todo depende -dice empezando a subir las escaleras-

\- Y de que depende?

\- De la intención -al llegar al rellano caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de el apartamento de Steve- siempre de la intención

Rogers la miró extrañado mientras dejaba de nuevo el saco en el suelo y abría la puerta el aparcamiento para entrar, Delkader entró tras el y cerró.

\- Y que mala intención puede haber en querer ser amable? -inquirió dejando el sacó en una habitación mientras ella esperaba en el salón-

\- Bueno puede que el echo de que esa amabilidad se basa en la premisa de que las mujeres son frágiles y deben ser ayudadas.

\- Eso es ridículo -Steve salió del cuarto donde había dejado el saco y se centro en ella- las mujeres no son frágiles.

\- Se nota que conoció a la agente Peggy.

Ante la mención de ese nombre Steve cambió su semblante a uno mas sombrío y bajó su cabeza.

\- Yo... Lo lamento no pretendía...Traerle malos recuerdos

\- Lo se.. N-no pasa nada, solo... Se que ella vivió toda su vida, se lo que fue... Se donde esta ahora.

\- Va a verla? -preguntó no muy segura de si era lo correcto-

\- A veces -dijo claramente compungido-

\- … De veras lo siento, no tenemos porque seguir hablando del tema, vayase a duchar y cambiarse, seguro que se sentirá mejor.

Rogers la miró de nuevo y dibujó una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada.

\- Por favor siéntate en el sofá del salón, no tardare mucho pero prefiero que estés cómoda.

\- No hace falta que se preocupe por mi...

\- Es ofensivo en esta época que se le ofrezca a una mujer sentarse en un sofá para esperar.

\- Que? No, no claro que no...

\- Entonces por favor, no la matara estar en un lugar mas cómodo, tranquila, ese tal Loki seguro que no esta aquí.

Aquello le hizo ganar una sonrisa por parte de la joven.

\- Esta bien capitán Rogers.

\- Y no me tiene por que llamar capitán sabe?

\- Lo se... Mi capitán -dijo pasando por su lado guiñándole el ojo solo por molestar y así llegar al salón y sentarse en el sofá.

Steve se sonrojo un momento al ver como le guiñaba el ojo y rápidamente carraspeó y fue hacía su cuarto para cogerse algo de ropa limpia yendo luego hacía el baño.

\- No tardo -dijo al pasar por el pasillo frente al salón antes de encerrarse en el baño-.

\- Esta bien -dijo mas para si misma que para el- bueno...

Delkader miró a su alrededor, el piso era bonito aunque en si no estaba demasiado lleno ni adornado no es que fuera imposible imaginar a alguien allí pero no se notaba mucha actividad, siempre dicen que es complicado volver de una guerra no podía imaginarse como debía ser si ademas te duermes en un mundo y despiertas en uno totalmente nuevo, se preguntaba como debió ser la re-introducción de Rogers en la sociedad, tal vez aún no estaba del todo en ella. La puerta del baño se abrió sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Ha sido rapido.

\- Ya se lo dije.

\- Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de cuadros, la joven tuvo que contener la risa lo que llamó la atención de Steve.

\- Pasa algo? -preguntó-

\- No, es solo que... Tiene un estilo muy vintage capitán -dice poniéndose en pie y mirandolo de arriba abajo-

\- vint.. que?

\- Jajajaja -se rió suavemente- es una forma de definir la ropa que o es de los años veinte o que estuvo de moda hace mas de veinte años...

\- Osea algo pasado?

\- No, de echo ahora esta de moda.

\- Así que esta de moda vestir de forma antigua?

\- Si, las modas son ciclicas como la historia.

\- Ya, eso parece ser.

\- Ah si, el paquete con la información que le dijo Furia esta en su habitación capitán.

\- No me llame capitán por favor -dice yendo a su cuarto-

\- Por que no? Es lo que es... -dice siguiéndole para ver como abre el paquete-

\- Yo no era realmente un capitán si no... Un soldado, solo un soldado raso.

\- Pero es el capitán america -dice insistente-

\- Lo hace por molestarme verdad?

\- Mayormente -responde sonriendo-

\- Vale... -decidió ignorarla para abrir el paquete descubriendo una pantalla transparente- eh... Donde esta el informe?

\- Eso es el informe.

Delkader cogió la pantalla y la enciende mostrando entonces en esta diferentes rostros cada uno muestra de un documento.

\- Oh ya veo... -dijo Steve-

\- Quiere leerlo a solas?

\- Puedo leer contigo aquí, no me molestas -dice apretando sobre el primer archivo- iniciativa vengadores

\- De acuerdo... Soy la primera chica en entrar en esta habitación?

\- Eh? -Steve la miró sonrojado- Que? No creo que deba decírselo.

\- Osea que no -dice sentándose en un extremo de la cama mientras el se sentaba incomodo en el otro-

\- Voy a leer -dijo para cortar la conversación.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que Steve se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

\- Por lo que entiendo Furia pretende hacer un grupo de soldados?

\- Bueno, no exactamente pretende juntar a una serie de humanos con unas capacidades muy concretas, un grupo militar de respuesta ante un poder que nuestro planeta no entiende.

\- Pero ni siquiera nos conocemos.

\- Bueno eso tiene solución..

Rogers parecía que iba a decir algo pero el teléfono de la chica sonó y esta tuvo que contestar.

\- Si, esta conmigo.. en su piso, bueno lo ha leído por encima, de acuerdo Phil ahora vamos.

\- Todo bien? -pregunta poniéndose en pie después de que ella lo hiciera-

\- Si, es solo que tenemos que coger un vuelo...

Una hora mas tarde estaban llegando al aeropuerto privado de SHIELD donde un avión los esperaba.

\- Bueno, creo que nos veremos después -dijo Delkader-

\- No viene?

\- No, tengo que reunirme con Furia de nuevo, yo iré con el pero nos veremos pronto, vamos al mismo sitio -dijo guiñándole un ojo- podrás sobrevivir sin mi?

\- Pues creo que si.

\- Ya... Es una lastima perderme la reacción de Coulson

\- Coulson?

\- El agente Phil Coulson es el que le acompañara en el avión, es un gran fan tuyo, es buen hombre, no te asustes mucho vale? -dice alejándose-

\- Espera -la joven se detuvo y se giró a mirarlo- como te llamas? Tu nombre no el apellido

\- Oh... -abrió la boca para decirlo pero pareció pensárselo y sonriendo negó con la cabeza- sabe? Prefiro decírselo para cuando volvamos a vernos así me aseguro de que no se olvida de mi.

\- No me iba a olvidar...

\- Lo se, mi capitán -dijo antes de alejarse-.

Steve se quedó allí mirándola marchar hasta que le llamaron y subió al avion.


End file.
